


Happy Birthday to You

by Soulhearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulhearts/pseuds/Soulhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's asleep, John's on a hunt and it's Dean's ninth birthday. A ficlet; my first AO3 fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to You

Dean watched the big hand on the clock fall with both a flutter of happiness and twinge dismay. Sammy had been put to bed hours ago, now sleeping soundly, and John had said he would not be back until tomorrow, but the despair Dean felt could not be pushed aside as he watched the clock tick over to ten past ten.

“Happy birthday, Dean.” He whispered to himself, pulling his knees up to his chest, the room only illuminated by the watchful eye of the muted television set.

There were no presents, no cake, no one was even in attendance other than himself. He'd turned nine all on his own. He didn't want to be all on his own. He'd fantasised all day about how great it would be if he could have a big party, lots of people and all the attention on him, but he'd known today was never going to be like that. He understood that his fantasies were nothing but daydreams, but it still hurt that no one had remembered him today. He couldn't blame Sammy, he was only four, the kid could barely understand the difference between Monday and Friday so he couldn't expect him to remember the date, and he couldn't really blame his dad, he was out saving people, hunting things. Tears threatened to bubble up. No, he absolutely would not cry. His dad would call him selfish, he always did when he cried. Hunters didn't cry. Dean rubbed at his eyes, willing himself not to shed tears.

He climbed down from the chair and turned the TV off, the room falling into darkness as he felt his way back to bed. Once nestled in the covers he yawned, before he softly let the quiet tune of 'Happy Birthday' float through the room.

Happy Birthday to you…  
Happy Birthday to you…  
Happy Birthday dear De~an…  
Happy Birthday to you…


End file.
